Helping Karupin
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Karupin was lost and isn't moving! The regulars come and help Echizen with his beloved pet cat and soon becomes a cute and funny story!


**Helping Karupin**

**Hi guys, I am in a cute mood today so I wrote a short story about Karupin and the regulars.**

Echizen woke up in a late Saturday morning where no school or practice was held. He sat up on his bed still half asleep and searching around for his beloved cat Karupin who was special to Echizen as he would give up anything (Including tennis) for this cat. But today morning, his cat wasn't at the end of his bed or anywhere else in the room.

"That's weird." Thought Echizen who usually found his cat clinging to him or sitting before him ready to be patted. But not a shadow of the cat was to be seen. Echizen walked to breakfast hopping that his cat was eating or trying to annoying his father.

"Morning, have you seen Karupin?" asked Echizen

"Morning Ryoma kun, no I haven't seen Karupin. I thought he was sleeping with you." Said Nanako, Echizen's cousin

"No he wasn't sleeping with me." Said Echizen and sat down for breakfast

"I am going to ask your dad and mum." Said Nanako and headed to the balcony.

After Echizen had finished his daily milk needs set by Inui and still no trace of the cat has beginning found, Echizen decide to call up his senpai's and ask them to help him look since his house is quite big for a small cat and what happens if he was stuck in a hole and couldn't get out? Echizen thought about the terrible things that would happen to his cute cat and grabbed the phone on the table and dialled his senpai's.

"Hi there this is Momoshiro." Said Momo over the phone

"Ahh Momo senpai, sorry to bother you but my cat is missing so could you come over and help me look?" asked Echizen in a pleading voice

"Look for your cat Echizen?"Asked Momo

"I couldn't find him today and I looked all around the house so please?" pleaded Echizen

"Ok fine I'll be there since I have nothing to do anyway." Answered Momo and hung up

Next up- Kaidoh

"Kaidoh here." Said the snake over the phone

"Kaidoh senpai come and help me look for my cat." Said Echizen

"Your cat's missing! I am right there." Answered Kaido

"Eh-"started Echizen but was cut off

Taka-san-

"Kawamura senpai come help me with my cat." Said Echizen

"Huh your cat?" asked the confused taka-san over the phone

"Yeh she went missing and we can't find her." Answered Echizen

"Oh ok I am coming along then." Said taka-san

Inui-

"Inui is here." Said Inui

"Inui senpai come and help me find my cat." Said Echizen

"Did you have your milk today morning Echizen?" asked Inui

"Yes I did but come and help me." Said Echizen annoyed

"Mmm 56% chance it is outside." Said Inui

Eiji-

"Hoi this is Kikumaru." Said a normal hyper voice

"Eiji senpai my cat is missing so can you come and help?" asked Echizen

"Oh Kitty cat is missing?" asked eiji

"Yeh." Said Echizen

"Ok be right there nya!" said eiji

Oishi-

"What is it Echizen? Did you break your foot and no one is there? Or are you leaving Japan and back to America?" said the worried mother hen

"Uh no my cat is missing and need your help to find it." Answered Echizen

"Your cat has going walker bouts and you want me help look for it?" asked Oishi

"Please senpai?" asked Echizen

Fuji-

"Yuuta how's school?' asked Fuji

"It's me Echizen, Fuji senpai." Answered Echizen

"Oh sorry I thought the number was yuuta's but whats the matter?" said Fuji

"Karupin is missing." Said Echizen

"Oh your cat?" asked Fuji

"Yeh it wasn't in my room or around the house and I need your help to look." Said Echizen

"Are your parents and cousin home?" asked Fuji

"Yes but there going shopping after so you can come over." Said Echizen

"Ok I'll see." Said Fuji

The last call was made since he didn't bother calling the captain as he would never pick up the phone. A few moments later, his parents left for shopping and the regulars arrived along with Tezuka who was pulled by Fuji to come. The house was crowded with regulars as they searched for a fluffy fur ball.

Taka-san and Momo checked the upstairs, Oishi and eiji checked the backyard and freaked the hell out of Oishi as eiji flipped around the tree to see if the cat was stuck up on a branch. Kaidoh and Inui tired with some cat food, Fuji walked around the house while Tezuka just stood in the living room.

Karupin was finally found by taka-san, but strangely the cat wasn't moving or blinking and stood like a statue in front of all the regulars.

"You sure this is not a statue of your cat Echizen?" asked Momo

"This is Karupin, she's warm." Answered Echizen worried by the unusual behaviour of his beloved cat.

"Maybe it's freaked out by something?" suggested taka-san

"Maybe but it does look like Tezuka right?" said Fuji turning toward the captain who stood at the same spot for the last half hour.

"We could use another cat to play with her?" said Kaido hopping a kitten would pop out of no where

"And where are we going to find it huh?" said Momo

"In your face moron." Answered Kaido

"What was that snake?" challenged Momo

"Guys, let's not fight now." Said Inui standing between them both

"So anther cat huh?" said Fuji "Any idea's Tezuka?"

"Not at all." Said the bored Tezuka

"Mmm who here is a cat?" asked taka-san

"Eiji" said all the regulars and pointed at eiji

"Huh?" asked the confused eiji

"Eiji you could be a cat since you act like one." Said Oishi

"Why do I have to be it?" asked eiji irritated

"Because you are." Answered Fuji

"Damn" muttered eiji

Eiji sat down in front of the cute fur ball and the two stared at each other for a long time.

Stare...

Stare...

Stare...

Stare...

"Hey eiji you right there?" asked Oishi waving his hand in front of his partner

"Eiji?" asked taka-san

No answer ~

"Oh god I think that eiji has seriously turn into a cat." Said Oishi

"Is this an animal thing?" asked Momo

"He sure is good." Said Kaido

"Eiji has an 87% chance he is looking into Karupin's mind." Said Inui

"Eiji can read minds?" asked taka-san

"Sure he can taka-san, last time he read what favour drink I am going to get at the burgers." Said Momo

Finally after a long time, eiji gave a cute meow and Karupin moved! All the regulars was so excited especially Echizen

"Yay Karupin!" laughed Echizen as she licked his face

Karupin purred as the regulars patted the cat and scratched its chin.

"Oh it's so cute." Said eiji hugging the nearest person he sees which was Tezuka

"Kikumaru, ten laps around Echizen's backyard." Ordered Tezuka who finally moved

All the regulars looked up

"Even for hugging the captain I have to run laps?" asked eiji with puppy dog eyes.

"If you don't run in the next minute I'll make it 20 laps." Said Tezuka

"All right gosh." Said eiji and ran outside

All the regulars laughed along with Karupin curling himself into Tezuka's lap.

"I wonder if Tezuka will make the cat run laps." Wondered Inui


End file.
